


i'll be there for you (when the rain starts to pour)

by rebeccareally



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, EXO - Freeform, Friends!AU, M/M, OT12 - Freeform, can you tell, oh well, this is a 3am idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:45:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeccareally/pseuds/rebeccareally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>friends! au</p><p>12 men. one city. a lifetime of memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll be there for you (when the rain starts to pour)

**Author's Note:**

> yeah...i don't know what this is...enjoy!

**_ i. the one with the chick and the duck _ **

 

“byun baekhyun! get your ass in here _right now!”_

 

over the three years that park chanyeol had been living with baekhyun, he’d come to accept _a lot_ of his endearing- read, irritating as hell- habits. he had learned over time to cope with the amazingly off-key singing that accompanied baekhyun’s 7am showers (how anyone had the energy to open their mouth that early in the morning at all still astounded chanyeol.) he had also come to terms with the fact that no matter how much he reminded him to do so, baekhyun would, without fail, leave the milk on the counter for the entire day. it was just one of those things, and anyways, chanyeol had a spare key to junmyeon and minseok’s apartment right across the hall, so it wasn’t really that big of a deal.

 

this, however, managed to take the biscuit, chew it up and shit it right out with the power of a raging bull.

 

“chanyeol, what is it? i have an audition in an hour and a half that i haven’t learned the script for and- _oh_ , so you met tao!”

 

again, chanyeol had put up with a lot- _a lot_ \- of bizarre and frankly extremely irritating things that baekhyun had done. the one thing he didn’t expect was for there to be a _goddamn baby chick_ sat on top of his box of frosted flakes in the cupboard.

 

he _really_ needed to start locking that thing.

 

“baekhyun,” he began through gritted teeth, trying his damned hardest to smile, “why the _fuck_  is there a chick sat in our cereal cupboard?!”

 

byun baekhyun was a man of many varying talents- he had mastered and conquered many different mediums, however aegyo was _not_ one of them. not at all. chanyeol actually grimaced at the effort that was being put in, and eventually had to avert his eyes.

 

“well, chanyeollie-”

 

“please, baekhyun, for the love of all that is holy, _never_ ever call me that again.”

 

“…right, okay, yeah i think that probably hurt me more than it hurt you.”

 

“i mean, i highly doubt tha-”

 

“anyways, so, you know jongin, right? that new kid that my agent wants me to help train up? well, turns out his sister has just had a little baby! how cute! oh, i have pictures, yeol, wanna see?”

 

baekhyun started fumbling about madly in his pocket, for a phone which was in his hand. he even came over and felt chanyeol’s dressing gown incase he was hiding it from him

 

‘how that kid made it through high school, i will never know.’ thought chanyeol (although he would never voice these thoughts out loud. he does have some class, you know.) “um, baek, you’re getting a bit distracted.”

 

baekhyun smiled sheepishly, noticing the phone in his hand and nodding in agreement with chanyeol. “yeah, sorry. anyways, jongin’s sister just so happened to be looking for a home for these two adorable little babies, and well, when i was over to see jongin, tao and luhan caught my eye. we got to talking, and she mentioned needing to find them a responsible, loving home and well- here we are!”

 

chanyeol simply looked at baekhyun, blinking whilst trying to process this new information. most of his questions had been answered, and chanyeol felt slightly more in the know. however, there was one rather pressing issue at the forefront of his mind.

 

“where’s the other one?”

 

“hm?”

 

“you heard me, baekhyun. where is the other one?”

 

“oh! you mean luhan? yeah, poor lil guy got a bit cold last night so he’s bunked up with me.”

 

chanyeol groaned and pressed his fingers into his temples, hoping to relieve some of the mounting pressure there. baekhyun was chanyeol’s best friend, and had been for years, however at times like this chanyeol began to question every decision he had ever made.

 

“oh, and one more thing. don’t call luhan a chicken: he’s a duck, not poultry.”

 

the apartment was filled with the sound of chanyeol’s pained groans. chanyeol was in desperate need of some sane (or well, sane- _er_ company.)

 

-

 

“he did _what?!”_

 

chanyeol should’ve known that he could rely upon junmyeon to be the voice of reason in his world of chaos. and, to put it lightly, living with byun baekhyun was a universe worth of chaos in itself. chanyeol stared at junmyeon over the rim of his mug of coffee, watching as the figurative cogs began to turn in his head.

 

“you heard me, myeon. he adopted a literal chick and a duck, brought them into m- our apartment and let ta- the chick into our cereal cabinet to eat my frosted flakes.”

 

minseok let out a low whistle, chuckling and shaking his head as he pulled on his jacket. “as much as i’d love to stay and chat about yours and baekhyun’s new children, i’ve gotta jet. yifan will literally beat me with the coffee machine if i’m late again.” and so, with a cheeky grin and a wave, minseok was gone.

 

chanyeol sighed, looking into his coffee cup sadly. junmyeon felt a sense of pity for him, and pulled him into a hug, running his hands through chanyeol’s hair even with the height difference. “chin up, yeol, it could be worse.”

 

“how,” chanyeol wondered aloud, “how could it be worse?”

 

“well,” junmyeon paused a second, thinking about how to phrase his words, “they could have shit all over your apartment already.”

 

chanyeol laughed slightly, pulling back from junmyeon and looking him in the eye. “thanks, myeon. i needed that.”

 

“anytime, yeol, anytime.”

 

they stayed in that moment for a long while, just enjoying the silence until it was broken by three rapid knocks on the door.

 

“junmyeon! are you there?! how can i get bird shit out of bedsheets?!”

 

(all chanyeol could do was groan.)

 

-

 

“okay, baekhyun, they can sta-“

 

“oh my god thank you so much yeollie you won’t regret it oh my god our babies i could cry i could kiss you thank you thank you thank you-“

 

“yeah, don’t mention i- hey tao! get off of my cereal!”

 

“ah, kids, they grow up so fast.”

 

“baekhyun?”

 

“mhm?”

 

“shut the fuck up.”


End file.
